bearantinffandomcom-20200213-history
Oc Molly
This is a page about Molly and i hope you like it. This is about Molly Andrson ''Oc from Kickin'it and this is for Fantiction :: About my Characters So the Oc's i gotta tell you about ''Molly from Kickin'it ''Oc and this is about her. Well she is 16 years old and she moved Mexico to Seaford California. And why she movied there *because her dad has a new job transafer and her sister Lilly is with her sister as well* it happened to her mum beofre she was dead. she has a good feelings for her little sister called Molly whe she was pergant and then one night she a a car crushed and then she was dead. and then one day i become a new person and then Molly was born. She hobbie she loves to wear new clothes and her favourite colour was '''black'. and she a good guitar and a singer, but she not good playing sports. Her friends was Mike and Lilly they are good friends to her, and now in Seaford she meet new friends *'Kim,Jerry,Milton and Eddie'* they are really nice to her and then she meets jack brewer. '''She has some feelings for him when she meet him at the dojo. But she really good at karate, of course her mum was a '''Sensei '''beofre she her death she teach molly how to do her karate and then she learn all her skills to a test and now she was a frist white black. When she went to the '''Bobby Wasabi Dojo she saw Rudy. Rudy was so happy he has a new student. But The gang went in and Kim told rudy about that she took down the''' black dragons''' Frank and his gang. And now she show her skills to them and they were shocked about her karate. And now she was a black belt when she was 16 years old and Kim and Molly they become Best friend. and then she really happy that Jack and her are hang out *'not a date'*. She loves her bf Kim *because she was so kind and a karate Blck belt *''same as Jack''*. She has black hair and her eyes is black. her tall is 5'2. But she still 16 years old, Most of the time she loves to wear black clothes. epexect her shoes. she waering boots that kim wears. Stories that she was in Kick Love Story: *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 - Molly B-day *Chapter 6 Part II of Molly B-day *Chapter 7 Friends and Sick Molly Stories: *All the Chapters Coming Soon Stories! My Vampire Mate - Molly will be Normal/Slayer Remembering Changed - Molly will be Taller same as the boys Molly Reletationship So in Kickin'it she used to have Mike. But she hate him a lot so they broke up and become friends and never be back together again. But when she was new girl she has no reletationship *because they broke up* and she likes Jack Brewer as friends as well. But when Kim is okay that Jack and Molly are hang out they never sex or anything. it never be the same Jack is still hang out with Kim as 'Love Birds. ' Why Jack really likes her #She so cute friend #her hair is brown and in the story she used has a black hair #she also plays guitar and sing That i gonna say about that. Heading 6 Category:Oc Category:DXD Oc's Category:Disney XD Oc